The Full House Gang
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Join Lincoln, Clyde and the Loud sisters as they dress up as Ace Savvy and the Full House gang and fight crime and meet some allies along their mission to defeat crime.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a reboot of my Loud House/Ace Savvy, once again this story was inspired by Mega DMX's story. Plus this is my first new story of the New Year. I don't own the Loud house.**

It's a dark night in Royal Woods, seven thugs were waiting in a abandon parking building until a white truck drives in.

"About damn time." One thug said.

The truck stopped and two other thugs come out of the truck. "You got the stuff?" the other thug asked.

"You got it." Thug 3 said and walked to the truck and opens the truck and reveals some crates. "Right here, we got some really good weapons."

"Sweet. Let's test these new guns at the bank." Thug 4 suggested.

Then a card of the ace of the spades hits the truck. "Oh crap! It's him!" Thug 2 shouted.

Then a 11 year old boy with fair skin, three freckles on each cheek, white hair, wearing red long sleved tights, a blue mask, gold bracelets, black boots and a blue cape. He than jumps in the air and lands on top of a car. "Time to deal out some justice."

**Ace Savvy!**

Just then an African American 11 year old with an afro, wearing glasses, black pants, a blue sweater, with a white shirt, and red hearts on it, red gloves and an eye patch over his glasses over his left eye. He then he gives one of the thugs a round house kick to the face.

**One-Eyed Jack**

Two thugs ran to their van, but another van rams the thugs' van. Then ten girls come out of the van and they glared at the thugs. One girl is 17 years old, fair skin, blonde hair, dark blue goggles with a light blue rim and white earrings. She wearing a white jumpsuit, sky blue boots with white platforms, long off-white scarf, blue fingerless driving gloves, and a pink necklace.

"Alright, girls, let's deal with those losers!"

**The High Card**

A 14 year old girl with fair skin, braces on her teeth, brown hair in two pigtails one in a pink scrunchy and the other with a yellow scrunchy. She wears a yellow butterfly shaped mask with pink and black diamonds around it, wears a black and yellow dress that resembles a jester outfit, with a pink squirting flower on the front and mismatched boots. She walks up to a thug and touches her hand and shocks the thug.

"Boy he was in a shock!" She laughed.

**The Joker**

An eight year old girl with black hair covering her bangs and pale skin. She's wearing a hood shaped like a spade, a sleeveless black dress with an 8 on the bottom, and long black gloves, black and white stripped tights with black shoes. She is armed with a shovel shaped like a spade. She swings he shovel and whack two thugs in the head.

"Sigh." She said.

**The Eight of Spades**

A 13 year old girl with fair skin, three freckles on each cheek, brown hair in a short ponytail, she's wearing a red headband decorated with diamonds, spades, hearts and clubs. She's wearing a red and white striped leotard with torn sleeves, red knee pads, red and white shoes and red and white wristbands. She looks to her left and sees a truck driving towards her and she smirks.

"Red means stop!" She shouted and punched the truck in the grill and it stops.

**The Strong Suit**

A 16 year old girl with fair skin, long blonde hair, she's wearing a seafoam green headband, with red heart sunglasses on top, hot pink earrings, matches the bow on her back with long ribbons that has red hearts on them, red and black heart shaped bow tie, a white seafoam dress with a 11 on the bottom along with black seafoam boots. Then she uses her straps from her ribbon and drags the thug towards her and punches the thug in the face.

"You're tacky and I hate you!" She said.

**The Eleven of Hearts**

Then a 15 month old baby girl wearing a red mask with a two card, a white diaper, a yellow bib with a black two and red boots and gloves. She throws two diaper bombs to two thugs and they explode knocking them out.

**The Deuce**

Two thugs tried to run away but a 15 year old girl with brown pixie cut hair, white face paint with black clubs around her eyes. She wears black fingerless gloves, a purple leotard, black leggings and long purple boots, black x-shaped harness with a skull on the front which holds up a jet pack and black studded collar. She's armed with a card –shaped guitar, she strums her guitar and a soundwave blasts the two thugs.

"You have been rocked!"

**The Night Club**

A five diamond tiara boomerang flies towards three thugs and knocks them out. The tiara returns to it's owner who is a 6 year old girl with fair skin, blonde hair and missing her two front teeth, wearing a light pink dress, hot pink cape, long pink gloves, pink boots and a diamond belt.

"Hail to the queen." She said and brushed her hair to the left.

**The Queen of Diamonds**

Then the last thug is freaking out that his partners are down, but then he gets hit in the head and falls to the ground. Then another 6 year old girl with fair skin, blonde hair in pigtails, with two front teeth missing, wearing a red mask and cape, dark blue jumpsuit, yellow belt, light blue wristbands and dark red boots, and armed with a wrench.

"And they all fell down." She smirked.

**The Royal Flush**

A 4 year old girl with shaggy brown hair, fair skin and wears glasses, wears a green shirt, gloves, a red scarf, green shoes and red shorts. She counted the crates and guns. "Looks like these guys are over and busted!" She said.

**The Card Counter**

"Card Counter you need to pick one, not both!" Ace Savvy said.

"He has a point." One-Eyed Jack agreed.

"We'll talk about this later. We need to get going before the police show up." High Card said while Joker tied up the thugs.

The Full House Gang enters the Van and drives away.

In the van, High Card is driving until she gets a call, she answers the call and sees Rita on the monitor. "Hey kids how was the meeting?" Rita asked.

"We busted them mom!" Night Club said as she tuned her guitar.

"Good, now I want you all to return to the Ace Cave, it's a school night." Rita said.

"Sure thing mom." High Card said and they all drove back to the Ace Cave.

**That was the first chapter. Yes I know this was just the first chapter from the old story, but I have some new ideas later on. There will be more chapters to come, so stay tuned.**


	2. The Perfect Crime part 1

It's late night in Royal Woods, Ace Savvy is running through the rooftops of the city, and when he lands on a rooftop on a small building. Then Ace Savvy looks up and sees Night Club flying in the air and lands right next to him. "Hey dude." Night Club greeted. "How was your patrol?"

"Ok I guess, so far I found nothing. No robbers, killers what so ever." Ace Savvy replied.

"Maybe we should call it a night and head on home." Night Club suggested.

"Good idea, let's go." Ace Savvy said. Both Ace Savvy and Night Club begin to leave, Night Club takes off and Ace Savvy used his grapnel to go up on a building.

As the two began to head on home, they both hear opera music. "Ugh!" Night Club cringed as she stopped in midair.

"We should find the source of that music." Ace Savvy said and they went to go find the source of the opera music.

The two head straight to the source of the opera music and when they do, both Ace Savvy and Night Club gasped at the sight of a dead body with a shaved head, wearing a hospital gown, and a white doll mask. The body is being hung by their hands, but they see the word, "Failure" written on the wall.

"It's a dead body." Night Club pointed out.

"I noticed." Ace Savvy said as he walked up to the corpse. "Mom, dad are you seeing this?" Ace Savvy asked on his commlink.

"We're seeing this Ace, can you get a blood sample?" Rita asked.

"I'm on it." Ace Savvy said as he took out a syringe like device and injected it in the corpse's leg and blood is in the tube.

"It looks like the victim died of an overdose of painkillers." Rita said.

"And it looks like the fingerprints have been burned off." Ace Savvy said.

"Even worse, the victim's DNA has been altered, it'll be hard to match the missing victim in the database. Try finding some features on the body." Rita suggested.

"I'm on it." Ace Savvy said as he pressed his mask and the eyes on the mask turned white.

"I'll never understand why Lisa installed x-ray vision in the masks?" Night Club questioned.

As Ace Savvy inspected the body and he looks on the skin and noticed a birthmark on the left arm. "We got a birthmark on the left arm." Ace Savvy pointed out as he switched to the muscle scan, he looks around and noticed a pacemaker. "A pacemaker. Then Ace switched to X-ray vision and looked around, until he sees that the left leg isn't made of bone. "It looks like the left shin has replaced by artificial limb." Ace Savvy said.

"I think I found a match. James Kaufman, he was last seen after attending a test screening in Atlanta, Georgia. But he has quite a criminal record, carjacking, armed robberies and selling drugs to pay the bills for pacemaker." Rita explained as she read the file.

"So this dude is not from Royal Woods. This is weird dudes." Night Club said. "Better let the others know about this."

"Way ahead of you, sweetie." Rita said. "But for now, come home and get some rest, it's a school night."

"You got it mom." Ace Savvy nodded.

Meanwhile downtown Royal Woods, the Joker and the Eight of Spades are running across the city and they hear opera music nearby. "You hear that?" Eight of Spades asked.

"Yeah, it must be the music mom told us about." Joker replied.

"Which means there's a body somewhere?" Eight of Spades said as she and the Joker began to look around for a dead body and they see another dead body hanging on the wall, same look as before, but a word on the wall that says "Imperfect."

"Dad, we found another dead body, same look as before." Eight of spades said on a commlink.

"You better find some other features." Lynn Sr said on a commlink.

Joker uses her mask scanner and looks for features, she looks on the skin and finds a scar on the chest. "Looks like a burn from some chemicals." Joker said.

"What else?" Lynn Sr asked.

Joker switched the vision to inspect the muscle and finds a bullet wound in the left arm. "I found a bullet in the left arm, but I don't know what kind of gun the bullet was fired from." Joker replied.

"Ok one more thing Joker." Lynn Sr nodded.

Joker switched to x-ray vision and looks at the skull and finds a metal plate on the skull. "The victim has a metal plate on the right side of the skull." Joker said.

"Looks like I found a match. His name is Clint McNeil, a former heavy weight boxing champion hence the metal plate on his head, Clint was shoot in the arm during an armed robbery, and finally he had a scar from a chemical burn when he worked at a chemical plant." Lynn Sr replied. "He was last seen in Boston. Another person outside of Royal Woods gone missing."

"Something's not right. The victims are people outside of Royal Woods." Eight of Shades said.

"I know, but we're figure it out tomorrow. Come home and get some rest." Lynn Sr. said.

"Got it dad." Joker replied and the two ran off.

The next morning at Royal Woods elementary school, Lincoln entered the classroom and sits at his desk. "Man what a night." Lincoln groaned.

"Hey Lincoln." Rusty greeted. "Man you look tired."

"Yeah, woke up a few times and tried to fall asleep again." Lincoln lied.

Then Ms. Johnson walks in the classroom. "Morning class. Now before we begin, we have a new student today." Ms. Johnson said. "Come on in."

An 11 year old Latin-American girl, with dark tan skin, black hair in a low ponytail with a rosey brown hair tie, freckles on her cheeks, and two teeth that stick out of her mouth. She's wearing a magenta hooded sweatshirt, jeans shorts, and long light violet socks with purple low top shoes.

"This is Ronnie Anne Santiago." Ms. Johnson introduced. "She just moved here from Great Lakes City. Ronnie Anne do you have anything else to say about yourself?"

"No." Ronnie Anne replied and walked towards an empty desk which was next to Lincoln, Ronnie Anne sat down and looked to her right and sees Lincoln.

"Hey, welcome to Royal woods." Lincoln said.

"Whatever." Ronnie Anne replied.

In the Cafeteria, Lincoln and his friends are sitting down at a table. But Stella looks to her left and sees Ronnie Anne sitting alone at another table. "I'll be right back guys," Stella said. "I'm gonna ask the new girl to join us."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Lincoln asked. "She doesn't look like she doesn't want to be friends."

"Well sometimes you have to get someone out of their comfort zone." Stella said and walked towards Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne looks up and sees Stella as she's eating a sandwich. "Can I help you?" Ronnie Anne asked with an annoyed tone.

"Hi, my name is Stella, I was wondering if you would like to join me and my friends for lunch?" Stella asked.

Ronnie Anne looked at the table and sees Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach sitting at the table. "Hard pass." Ronnie Anne replied. "I rather eat my lunch in the bathroom than sit with those losers."

"Those are my friends." Stella said.

"Wow you have bad taste in friends." Ronnie Anne said as she was about to take another bite of her sandwich until Stella smacks her sandwich out of her hands. "Hey I was easting that!"

"You insulted my friends, now apologize." Stella demanded.

Ronne Anne grabbed her lunch tray and smacks Stella in the face. "Did you hit me with a lunch tray?" Stella asked.

"Yes, I did." Ronnie Anne answered as she smirked.

Stella than tackles Ronnie Anne and the two broke out in a brawl as everyone watched the fight. "Well that went well." Liam said.

Stella now having a black eye on her right eye, glaring at Ronnie Anne with some bruises on her face as she glares at Stella. As the two glared at each other, the door closes with the word Detention on the door.

**To be continued.**


	3. The Perfect Crime part 2

Lincoln is walking back home from school and he stops off at this bodega and enters the shop. "Hey Mr. Casagrande!" Lincoln greeted.

"Ah Lincoln. What's new with you young man?" Hector asked.

"Nothing much, just the same old stuff with the family. How about you?" Lincoln asked.

"Well my daughter and her grandchildren have just moved here from Great Lakes City." Hector said.

"You have family outside of Royal Woods?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah, my daughter got a job at the hospital here and she hates leaving my grandkids alone. So they won't be alone in the apartment." Hector said. "My granddaughter is around your age."

"What's her name?" Lincoln asked as he grabbed a chocolate bar and gives Hector a 5 dollar bill and Hector gives him his change.

"Her name is Ronnie Anne Santiago." Hector replied causing Lincoln's eyes to widen. "I want you to meet her but she got detention."

"Sucks. Listen I gotta go, I have homework to do." Lincoln said and began to walk away.

"Ok, see you later Lincoln." Hector replied.

Later that night Lincoln has finished his homework, he walks downstairs to the fireplace and pulled the poker and a tube opens up in the fireplace, Lincoln enters the tube and it acts like an elevator and goes down and the fireplace returns to normal.

The tube went down until it reaches to the bottom, the elevator door opens up to reveal a cave with a giant computer, a van that resembles Vanzilla, but with card suits on the sides, a display case of hero suits, not just Ace Savvy, One-Eyed Jack and the rest of the Full House Gang's outfits. Even two display cases with the Ace Savvy that Lynn Sr was, it was the same as Lincoln's but taller.

Rita was known as Lady Ace, but in the day before she had kids. The costume is a dark blue body suit with an ace on the breast area, red boots, a black mask, red cape, and red gloves.

The cave also has a makeshift lab, a training area and a medical bay. Lincoln exited the elevator and walks towards the computer, where Rita and Lisa are looking at the dead bodies they found last night. "Anything?" Lincoln asked.

"The people over at the morgue are puzzled by this." Lisa said.

"So our killer's motive is killing anyone who has imperfections?" Lincoln theorized.

"That's a good theory brother." Lisa agreed.

"We need to find this killer or else more people will die." Rita said. "You kids need to split up and if you hire that awful opera music, the killer might be near.

"We'll catch the killer." Lincoln said determined.

Later that night, Ace Savvy is running across the rooftops of the city. "Where are you?" He asked himself. He ran across the city and hears the same opera music as the last two victims.

Ace Savvy follows the opera music and when he reaches the source of the music and sees another corpse with a doll mask on the face and a hospital gown. "I found another one." Ace called out to the others.

"Scan the body and we'll match the clues." Lynn Sr. replied.

Ace Savvy turned on his x-ray mask and inspects the dead body. He looks at the skin and sees a bunch of scars on the right arm. "I found some seven scars on the right arm." Ace switches from skin to muscle vision and finds a voice box in the neck. "A voice box in the neck. The victim must have been a smoker." Ace finally switches to X-ray vision and sees that the victim is missing the big toe on the left foot. "A missing toe on the left foot."

"I got a match. Her name is Amanda Creed. The scars are results of an attack marking the seven deadly sins by a random attacker. The voice box is a result of years of heavy smoking and the loss of her big toe is the result of frost bite during a ski trip." Lyn Sr. explained. "She was last seen near a bar in Texas."

"Another missing person outside of Royal Woods. There has to be a connection." Ace Savvy said.

"Keep in touch with your sisters, just in case they find the killer." Lynn Sr. said.

"Will do." Ace Savvy said.

Meanwhile the Joker is looking around for more hanging dead bodies and hearing opera music. "Nothing yet." Joker sighed. Right before she is about to move on she hears opera music and follows the opera music to a alley and looks to the left to see a wireless speaker on the ground. "A wireless speaker?" Joker questioned and the next thing she knew, a rag is placed over her mouth and she passes out.

When Joker wakes up she hears opera music, and finds herself in a cage, with random people in cages. "Where am I?" She asked as she looks down and another victim and an overweight middle aged man with a lab coat, black pants with black short hair. He is operating on the victim and sings along with the opera music. "That must be the killer."

"Soon you will be perfect." The killer said.

"Perfect?" Joker questioned. "I'm not gonna stick around and find out." Joker tries to find her gear, but she sees her gear on another table. "Dang it."

"It's no use escaping." The killer said as he turned around and faces the Joker. "You will be not be escaping Perfection."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?!" Joker asked with a glare.

"My name is Victor Franklin, I used to be a plastic surgeon many years ago. But no matter how hard I try to fix, they were imperfect. So I try to create the perfect person, but I was caught and I went into hiding ever since. Until now." Victor said.

"And you kill those who are imperfect?" Joker asked.

"Correct, and you are going to be joining them soon. Since you have braces." Victor said.

"I only have a year left to wear these!" Joker shouted.

"It does not matter." Victor said.

Meanwhile the team all regrouped with High Card in the Van, High Card looks around does a head count. "Where's Joker?" High Card asked.

"I haven't heard from her." Queen of Diamonds said.

"Same here." Royal Flush replied.

"We need to check her tracking beacon?" Card Counter suggested.

"Tracking beacon?" Eleven of Hearts questioned.

"I placed them into our communication devices." Card Counter said and used the computer in the van and sees a red dot on a screen.

"Maybe she found the killer?" Night Club said.

"Or the killer found her." High Card said. Everyone gets in the van and drives to Joker's location at full speed.

"Since when did you place tracking devices in our communicators?" Royal Flush asked.

"I talked about this with our parents and they seem to like my idea." Card Counter said.

"Well it's the only time mom and dad will say yes to your ideas." High Card said. "We're here!" The Van stops right in front of a beauty salon.

The Full House Gang enter the beauty salon and see nothing but dusk and webs on the chairs, combs, scissors, and mirrors. "This is one place I don't like." Eleven of Hearts cringed.

"This is Joker's location." Card Counter stated. Then Night Club's ears perked up as she follows her ears.

"What is it Night Club?" One Eyed Jack asked.

"I'm hearing the same opera music from the crime scenes." Night Club said as she places her head on a door and opens it to reveal a stairway that goes downstairs.

Back in Victor's lair, Joker's cage is lower and Victor pulls Joker out of the cage. "Fear not, I will put you out of your misery!" Victor said.

Then the door gets kicked down revealing the rest of the Full House Gang. "Time to deal out some justice!" Ace Savvy shouted.

"The Full House Gang!" Victor shouted. While he was distracted, Joker knees Victor in the gang and backflips to her team.

"That's Victor Franklin. He's been killing people with different features." Joker explained.

"Let's put an end to his operation." High Card said.

"Attack my pretties." Victor commanded ten masked citizens wearing hospital gowns. They go after the ten and Strong Suit punches one of them and knocks them down. But the doll patient gets back up like nothing happened to them. "Attack them all you want, but I took away their pain."

"Is that even possible? Card Counter questioned.

Night Club strums her guitar and the soundwave blasts the masked citizens back to w all.

Victor panicked and threw a butcher knife, but the Eight of spades dodges the knife. Then Royal Flush threw her wrench at Victor's head knocking him out cold. "To be honest, this felt disappointing." Royal Flush said.

"I'm sure it'll get better." Queen of Diamonds replied.

Sometime later the police showed up and placed Victor under arrest for kidnapping and murder charges. The Full House Gang are in the van watching Victor's arrest. Then they drove on home, as Victor looks out the window.

The next day, Lincoln and his friends are at a table eating their lunch. "So how was detention?" Rusty asked.

"Horrible, my mom was not happy about this." Stella sighed.

"Sorry to hear that Stella." Liam replied.

"Hey guys, the new girl is coming." Lincoln pointed as Ronnie Anne walked up with a tray in her hands.

"Hey guys and listen Stella, I just want to say I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I just moved here and you know how it is. I actually want to start over again." Ronnie Anne said. "Hey I'm Ronnie Anne."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Stella." Stella introduced herself as Ronnie Anne sits at the table and gets to know the rest of the gang.

**A/N: Victor maybe defeated, but we haven't seen the last of him. Next episode will involve a real Ace Savvy villain. Please read and review.**


	4. Birth of Card Countess Prologue

A few months ago

Cristina walks back home to her house one day, she is still getting over seeing Lincoln seeing a picture of herself on a bust, it was so bad she had to switch classes. She just wants to forget this day and head on home. Once she came home, her mother calls her.

"Cristina is that you?"

"It's me mom." Cristina replied.

"Can you come to the kitchen please?" Her mother asked and Cristina walks to the kitchen and sees a middle aged woman with fair skin, dark orange brown hair, wearing a yellow sundress and black shoes. "Hi sweetie."

"Hey mom." Cristina replied as she walked into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Cristina's mother asked.

"Well I saw a boy who has a crush on me and was kissing a picture of me. So I had to switch classes." Cristina replied.

"So you didn't have a good day?" Cristina asked and sighed. "But I have something that'll cheer you up."

"What is it?" Cristina asked.

"Follow me." Cristina's mother said as she walks with her daughter to the basement. Once the two reached the basement, Cristina's mother pulls out a box and presents it to her daughter.

"What's in the box?" Cristina asked.

"Long ago before you were born, I had another life before I met your father." Cristina's mother explained. "How do I explain it to you?"

"You were a showgirl?" Cristina asked.

"Where did you learn that word?" Cristina's mother asked.

"Some girls in the girls' bathroom." Cristina replied.

"Well I'm not a showgirl. I Penny Powell, is the Card Countess." Penny said as opened a box and shows a black and red costume. "I was known as a enemy to Ace Savvy and Lady Ace."

"You were a supervillain?" Cristina asked.

"Yes, I believe that we were destined to rule the world and the day you were born, I knew you would follow in my footsteps." Penny said.

"You want me to become a villain?" Cristina asked.

"Yes, you won't be a joke and you will have power. What do you say?" Penny asked.

Cristina thinks about it and smirks. "I'm in." said Cristina.

Months have passed since Cristina learns her mother's secret, Penny has trained Cristina in combat, how to use weapons and gadgets, parkour, and how to escape from prison. One Saturday morning Cristina wakes up and goes to her mom's room. When she enters her mother's room, Cristina sees her mother still in bed and a note on the dresser. Cristina picks up the letters begins to read it.

_Cristina_

_If you're reading this I am dead. I had a disease that I inherited from your grandmother. I don't want you to end up in foster care. So listen carefully, I want you to go to the basement and behind the Christmas decorations is a keypad, the password is your birthday, behind it is a tube that lead to my base, where I have made your costume, and a file on your new partners in crime. The world belongs to you. Cristina Powell is dead, long live the card countess._

_Love mom_

Cristina lowered the note as tears formed in her eyes, she looked at her mother one last time and walked downstairs to the basement, moved a fake snowman out of the way and sees a keypad, Cristina types in her birthday on the keypad and a tube opens up, Cristina enters the down and it slides down the tube.

When Cristina is nowhere near her house, her house is set on fire when a match is dropped in flammable chemicals and the house is set on fire.

When Cristina reaches her new home from the tube, and steps out of the tube and looks around. She sees a giant computer and a display case with her costume. Cristina walked up to the display case and puts on her costume behind a stall. When Cristina stepped out she looked at the three mirrors and she smiled. "I love it." She said.

Cristina's outfit is a red bodysuit with white sleeves and legs that have red and black suit symbols on them, all marked from one to ten, red boots, a black mask that covers her upper face and a black cape. She twirls and smirks, after that she walks to the computer and sees a file on the panel and opens it.

"The Fox Quintuplets? What do they do have?" Cristina asked as she looked at the file some more and her eyes widened. "Interesting."

Cristina puts down the file and begins to walk away. "Cristina Powell is dead. There is the Card Countess!" Card Countess shouted and laughed.

**I'm gonna stop it right here. This is more of a origin story for Cristina's role in my story. She will face off against the Full deck soon with her team soon, so you're gonna have to wait. But if you have any ideas for this story, don't be afraid to send them and what now. Please read and review.**

**Oh and that reminds me, remember when I mentioned Linka being the princess of Atlantis at the end of the last Spider-Anne chapter. That's not going to happen.**


End file.
